Mirror of Light
by Twilit Fan
Summary: Several years after Midna broke the mirror between the two worlds, and her counsel demands a queen. But Midna is reluctant to comply. This is my first story, all comments welcome, please go easy.
1. Troubles

Chapter 1: Troubles

It had been several months since the mirror shattered on that one gloomy day and Midna sat alone in her large empty throne room, staring out of the window, thinking. _I had perfect reason to break the mirror, why did I not simply tell link how I felt?_

Midna's royal advisor, Minas, entered the room

"Your highness, the royal counsel wishes an audience with you, shall I let them in?"

Midna returned from her thoughts, startled that Minas had practically crept up on her, and turned to him.

"Yes let them enter."

Minas left through the great doors at the opposite end of the throne room, some seconds later, the doors flew open and three men and two women entered. These people were dressed in exquisite clothes made from the special silk found only here in the twilight realm, as they walked up to Midna, this became very obvious.

"Highness" the first man stated with a bow "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice."

"It is no trouble, what was it that you needed me for?" Midna replied.

Of the people who entered, the shorter woman started to speak.

"Princess Midna, we realise that it has been some months since your time in the light realm, and we would assume that you are over your experience and are willing to find a husband for you to be queen."

Midna stood and walked towards the window.

"I thank you for your concern but I am still in need of time to think about how to proceed, I know that my people require and need a queen, but I cannot provide them this yet."

Two of the royal counsellors started to mutter between themselves about what to do. Then another spoke.

"Midna, allow us to find you a suitor so that you may begin a proper reign over the people of twilight."

Midna turned back to the group. "I do not wish for you to find me a suitor, I am capable of finding my own husband and I would appreciate it if you would just leave me alone for a bit longer." Midna stormed back up to her throne and sat with her head in her hands.

One of the counsel stepped forward.

"Princess… what troubles you?"

"Nothing, just please leave me to think." Midna answered

The counsellors took one step backwards, then turned and left. Minas then returned and walked right up to the throne.

"What's really troubling you Midna?"


	2. Secrets revealed

Chapter 2: Secret Revealed

"Nothing troubles me Minas, except…" Midna wonders off into her thoughts again.

"Except what? You know that you can tell me anything in secrecy princess."

Midna turned back to Minas and took his hand.

"I am in love, Minas. But it is forbidden by our laws."

Minas' expression went from concerned to confused. "Who is it that you love Midna? And why is yours a forbidden love?"

Midna dropped her head into her hands and tears started to roll down her face. "My love is from the light realm."

With these words, Minas almost collapsed. "But Princess, you cannot marry one of the light dwellers, it is against our customs."

Midna pays Minas' ranting no attention and continues to stare out of the window, thinking of Link.

"I do not care for our customs, Minas. My one love is Link…"

"The one you met on your journey." Minas interrupted. "But highness, from what you told me, he is much older than yourself…"

Midna stood. "As if that makes a difference." She shouted at Minas. "4 years is hardly anything to worry about." Midna folds her arms.

"Suit yourself, Princess. The council will wish to speak with you on this matter, so be ready for them." Minas said, sounding very apologetic

An eerie silence holds the following two minutes, until a distant bell can be heard. "That should be your meal highness, I'll be right back." Minas scurries out of the room, leaving Midna alone with her thoughts.

"Tight-ass" Midna mumbled to herself.

Midna thought back to her time in the light realm, and all the times she had shared with Link, only to feel more depressed and alone. _Where is Minas with my meal? _Midna thought, as Minas had left some time ago. _Longer than it takes to get to the kitchen and back. She thought._

Just then, the small door to the right of Midna's throne, swung open with a loud Bang! It was Minas. _Finally. _Midna thought.

"Ah, Minas. Good, I'm starved."

Minas brought up a bowl of Kewne soup (Kewne being one of the more rare birds in her land) with a glass of water.

Thank you Minas, you are dismissed."

Minas bowed down and made his way out of the throne room, still bowed.

Midna tucked into the Kewne soup, finishing it very quickly. _I was hungrier than I realized. _Midna thought as she looked at an empty bowl. A slight smile appeared on her face, only to be removed by thoughts of Link.

Moments later, Minas re-entered the room. "Have you finished already, Princess?" Minas asked, clearly seeing that she had.

"Yes, thank you Minas, please give my compliments to the chef."

Minas nodded, then looked at the tray that held the bowl.

"Princess." Minas exclaimed. "You didn't drink your water."

"Oh, my apologies." Midna said and drank the whole glass in one go and held the glass out for Minas.

He took the glass, bowl and tray back to the kitchen.

Midna returned once again to the window. She looked out over the landscape at the beauty of her world. Midna then noticed that it was getting dark faster then usual.

"What's going o…" she started, but everything got darker she felt herself falling and her head hit the cold hard ground, then nothing.

A/N sorry I didn't update this sooner, I had writers block and I got a new skateboard (got a Midna sticker to go on it.  ) so I've been busy, but here is chapter two, three is on it's way but I need reviews people.


	3. Annoyance

Chapter 3: Annoyance

Link woke to the sound of small hands beating at his door, and familiar voices calling his name. Link rolled over in his bed and tried to drown out this noise with his thoughts, but nothing would silence this particular group of children. Link grunted, stood up and climbed down the ladders to his door.

As he opened the door, three blurs that were; Beth, Talo and Colin burst through it, Malo slowly following. Shouting still annoyed Link, to a point here he almost shouted, but he calmly stopped Colin and started to talk to him.

"Colin, why are you four here today?" Link said trying not to sound too irritated.

"We came to ask you something." Colin replied, hyperactivity present in his expression.

"Well… what did you want to ask me?" Link was growing impatient with Colin.

"Will you look after us today, go fishing, teach sword stuff, and tell us stories…" Colin started almost going off on a rant, but finally crashing, and calming down. Link nodded and climbed up the ladder to put on his work clothes.

"Let's go then you lot." Link said, the shouting had gone and was replaced by silence besides Links' voice.

The children ambled slowly out the door and down the ladder, Link following. When Link closed the door, only Colin saw the bright blue light appear in Links window, but he thought nothing of it.

Link plucked a piece of grass from besides the bottom of his ladder and blew into it, releasing a loud whistle, a moment later, Epona ran around the corner and slid to a halt right in front of Link and the kids.

Link jumped on and pulled Malo up in front of him, Colin and Beth behind him and Talo on a home made cart tied to Colin's belt, and rode out to the village towards Hena's fishing hole.

XXX

As the day grew short, and the sun started to fade, Link was still teaching the kids how to fish. So far, Colin had bested Link in a small fishing contest, with an Ordon pike, weighing at 14 pounds, Links' was only 12 pounds and Colin was really excited and pleased, but he felt as if Link had let him win. This feeling soon passed when Colin caught a new fish that link had never seen in the fishing hole before. Colin then knew that Link had not let him win.

As the day got even darker, Link had decided to take the kids home, get some work done at the ranch. Link packed up the equipment and helped the kids onto Epona and slowly walked them back to Ordon, where they were greeted by their parents. This warm and heart-felt greeting made Link realise that he had no-one to greet him like that. Link ambled slowly to the ranch to be greeted by Fado, but not as warmly as the children by their parents.

"Here to round off the day then Link?" Fado asked, trying not to sound like an angry boss and more like a friend as he could see the state Link was in.

"Yeah, what is there for me to do then Fado?" Link replied, sounding as gloomy as an old tree in a swamp at night would look.

"Well, I was going to ask you to herd those few goats over there but I can see that you are tired, so just clean out the last three stall in the barn and call it a day, heck, you can have a bonus today as well." Fado said, trying to be nice to Link.

"Ok then, where's the pitchfork?" Link asked.

"Behind the small shed, be careful, I stacked some stuff behind them." Fado replied.

Link got the pitchfork and started to clear out the goats stalls. When he finished, he was dirty and smelly, but he had done a good job. He walked up to Fado, who gave him a pat on the back and his pay for the week, plus 20 extra gold coins, which cheered link up a bit. Link then headed home.

XXX

Link closed the door firmly behind him and sighed, then turned into the room, only to see a small figure lying on the floor. A figure he knew all to well.

"Midna?" Link whispered.

A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever, ive just got back from a trip around most of europe and i had hardly any time at all to bring my ideas together, hope you are enjoying it so far, i will have the next chapter soon, so please review. thanks.


	4. Truths

Chapter 4: Truths

"Midna?" Link exclaimed. He immediately and picked her up, cradling her small imp-like form, in his arms. Moments later, Midna awoke with a shock; she was not in the land of twilight anymore. As she collected her vision, she started to notice a familiar face, inches away from her own.

"Link!" Midna shouted, throwing her arms around his neck. "I thought I would never see you again." Her voice was muffled by Link's tunic. Link held Midna close to him, he was shocked but he felt better about himself, and Midna ran her fingers up and down Link's back.

"Midna, how did you get here, I thought the paths between our worlds were closed." Link asked. Midna did not pay attention to this question and continued to hug Link. But Link gently pushed her away and asked again. "How did you get here?"

"I have no idea how I got here, I remember eating some soup then having a drink, walking up to my window and then falling over." Midna raised her hand to where she had hit her head and pain seared through her head as she touched it. "Ouch." Midna almost fell over when she did this but straightened up and continued. "Something must have been in my food or drink, it knocked me out and I woke up here."

"That doesn't explain much, Midna." Link said. "But I will take your word for it. Did anything odd happen before you ate?"

"No, but Minas was acting weird." Midna replied.

"Who is Minas?" Link asked.

"Minas is my steward, he would never do anything to upset royal counsel." Midna stopped and thought for a moment, but brushed that thought away.

"Oh well, I'm just glad you are here again." Link sighed. "Midna? What did you mean to say before you broke the mirror and left?" Link asked.

"Oh, you still remember that." Midna looked at Link, then at the floor, then back to Link. "Link, I meant to tell you... I love you Link." Link stared blankly for a moment, and then pulled Midna close and their lips met for a long and loving kiss.

XXX

The townspeople pushed hard against the castles defences, a small group of royal soldiers stood holding them back in the main and only entrance into the castle. The light in Twilight had not changed for two days and the crowd was furious and demanding to see the princess.

"We cannot allow you in, the princess is... unavailable." One of the guards shouted over the noise of the townsfolk. "Please go back to your homes or places of business."

The citizens would not give up that easily. So they started to throw rocks and anything else that could be thrown in the direction of the guards and the gate. Minas was pacing the halls and rooms of the castle worrying about Midna.

"I didn't send her very far; I can't see why she isn't back..." Minas was cut off by a noise that surely meant trouble.

The townspeople had broken through the castle gates and were heading for the throne room, fast. Minas ran to the window overlooking the castle courtyard to see that al of the town was there, trying to break down the door to the throne room.

"I must leave." Minas said to himself, hoping that he could remember where he had put what he used to send Midna away.

The throne room door fell to the ground with a loud crash. With this crash, Minas knew that he had little time. He ran to the kitchens and through to the storage room, moved some crates and found what he was looking for.

"The Mirror of Light" Minas said in a slightly hushed tone, as if it were Minas had only now laid eyes on it for the first time. He walked towards the mirror, which started to glow blue, he grabbed hold of one edge of the mirror and span it all the way around twice and said:

"Twilight help me; send me to Ordon... ah." Minas felt something blunt hit the back of his head, he fell forward into the mirror and his vision went completely blue. Moments later, he felt a thud as he collided with solid oak, and fainted.

XXX

A great blue light appeared in Links house, cutting Midna and Links' kiss short. A small figure fell out of the light and hit the floor, hard. The blue light faded and Midna instantly recognized the figure on the ground.

"Minas!" She shouted and leapt forward, propping Minas' head on her lap she tried to wake him, but Minas was out cold.


	5. Mirror of Light

Chapter 5: The Mirror of Light

As Minas opened his eyes, two blurry shadows loomed over him.

'Am I dead?' Minas asked the shadows.

As he finished the sentence the blurriness started to recede and he began to recognise one of the figures. He recognised it as Midna; the other person was unknown to him.

'Highness! The townsfolk, they have over-run the castle. The guard couldn't handle it.' Minas cried; he was clearly distraught.

'Minas, slow down, explain properly.' Midna calmed him. 'Link, can you make some tea or something please.'

Link nodded and ran across the room to boil some water, whilst Midna sat Minas down on the side of Link's bed.

'No-one could find you and we began to get very worried for your well-being, so the counsel called for a public speaking, in which the head counsel member told the townsfolk that you were missing and that there was no back-up alternative, this agitated the people, and they started to revolt. I hid in the castle and the townsfolk formed a mob, they started to move towards the castle. The town guard held them for as long as they could, but they were eventually over-run, I heard them break down the main gate, so I ran and hid in the storage room, were some of the royal heirlooms are kept.' Minas spoke very quickly, he was clearly still worried.

'That's understandable, but what I would like to know is how did you get here to the light realm?' Midna questioned.

'Well... In the storage room is a mirror, which acts as a portal between the two realms, it is called the Mirror of Light, it has an identical sister mirror here in the light realm called the Mirror of Twilight.' Minas said with his head bowed slightly.

'Both Link and I know too well about the Mirror of Twilight, and we both know that it no longer exists... I shattered it when I returned.' Midna replied. Link brought over a cup of tea and handed it to Minas.

Minas looked up, shocked. 'You destroyed the Mirror of Twilight?! How are we supposed to return? How are you going to help us to calm the townsfolk if we are stuck here?' Minas shouted; he was clearly upset.

'I know what I was doing! I had helped Link fight a great evil power and my emotions and ethics were confusing me of feelings that I have, it felt correct at the time, but I have regretted it ever since.' Midna shouted back at Minas. 'Wait a second, you knew about both mirrors and I only knew about the one that was here. It was you; you sent me back here didn't you?'

'I put a sedative in the water that you had with your soup, I then sent you through the mirror. You were only gone for a few hours; I thought that would be enough time for you to set your affairs in order. But then things got worse with the mob. Then I was struck from behind in the back of my head with a blunt object when I was in the storage room. Then I wake up and I'm here.' Minas said quickly.

XXX

The castle walls were still barely standing after the attack of the mob, the entire city guard lay dead or wounded in the entrance hall, the mob had worked its way to the upper levels of the castle and was not going to stop until they reached the throne room and searched thoroughly for Princess Midna. The Royal Guard stood at arms behind the barricaded door of the throne room, ready to protect the final part of the castle from invasion. The Royal Guard originally aided the town guard in the lower levels, but when the defensive line broke, they fell back to the last safe room and blocked the door with anything that would hold it shut.

Silence filled the room and the sounds of an angry mob had faded from the halls, the silence in the room was broken when one of the guards; Tarkash spoke up.

'How far through the castle was the mob when we locked the door?'

'They were in the entrance hall and the town guard were low in number.' The Captain of the Royal Guard, Lars, replied. 'This barricade will hold' he reassured his troops, 'Not one of us shall fall here today, we shall protect the throne room.' Lars had a very determined look in his eyes.

When Lars finished speaking a heavy thud came from the door, the mob had reached the hall outside the throne room. The guard prepared themselves for the mob. The mob took what seemed like an age to break down the door, but when they did they screamed and ran at the guards.

XXX

Minas took the tea off of Link, 'So you are Link? I have heard a lot about you sir.'

'Really?' Link asked, looking over at Midna.

a/n: I am so sorry that I didn't update this in like forever, I have been at college and absolutely swamped with work and I just got a 7 week holiday :D which means more updates more often. Sorry again. Look forward to the next chapter, but I need reviews to keep me writing (or typing as the case may be).


End file.
